Vehicle latches generally comprise a housing, a ratchet, a pawl, an inside release lever, an outside release lever, an inside locking lever, and an outside locking lever. The various levers are operably coupled to the pawl to effect the various functions of the latch. Examples of typical latches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,007 and 6,254,148.
Each of the various levers are operably connected, typically via a Bowden cable or rigid rod, to a respective handle or lever. A Bowden cable can be adjusted after the lever is installed. However, a rigid rod cannot be adjusted after the clip connecting the release lever to the rod has been closed. If the release lever is not in the correct position for installation, the attachment of the release lever to the clip will leave the release lever in a less than optimum position. If the release lever is unable to return to the designed rest or ready position, the release lever may block or prevent the locking lever from freely moving preventing the latch from fully locking or unlocking.
In current production latches for Volkswagen and Audi, the latch is provided with a spring that biases the release lever to the designed rest or ready position to ensure that the latch can be properly installed. Once the latch is installed and attached to the rigid rod to operably connect the release lever to the outside handle, the spring is disengaged from the release lever, allowing normal operation of the latch. The spring can be re-engaged for re-installation after service. However, in normal operation, the spring provides no useful function.